Las tierras magicas
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: inspirado en colecciones de stickers de chicles, hice esta historia de espada y hechiceria


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Las tierras mágicas

En un extraño continente, alejado de los demás, hubo una magnifica historia donde habitaban humanos, seres fantásticos, mitológicos y no humanos.

Se dividían en mundos, como el humano con una gran civilización, el elfo habitado por estos seres, el felino que eran todos como los gatos y de su especie, el del aire donde había árboles hasta el cielo con montañas y el del agua donde vivían todos sumergidos.

Los mas malvados eran los del mundo dragon, los del mas allá, los orcos e insectos, que solían estar relacionados entre ellos.

También estaban los guerreros, hechiceros, de la luz, bestias, prehistóricos, de las nieves, de las plantas, de las rocas, místicos y de la oscuridad.

En la ciudad humana, estaba gobernada por un general paladín, con una hechicera y un ejercito valiente y bien entrenado.

Los elfos eran gobernados por una hermosa reina y su hermana la hechicera, sus soldados estaban bien armados.

Los felinos también eran como los elfos por que tenían a una reina y su hechicera, eran feroces y hasta tenían bestias.

En el mundo del aire solo gobernaba una reina arpía, había muchas aves, incluyendo el gripo, el unicornio y Pegaso.

La reina sirena gobernaba junto a su esposo el triton y su hija la sirena, tenían a monstruos y criaturas marinas.

Los dragones eran gobernados por un oráculo, quien decía las batallas y predicciones, junto a su hermano Shaman, con ejército bien disciplinado.

Los orcos estaban relacionados con los dragones, con un general y un capitán como lideres, eran como mercenarios junto con gladiadores, trolls y esclavos.

También el mundo del mas allá, que su gobernante era un vampiro, igual que el esqueleto y los espíritus que habitaban en esas tierras.

Lo mismo era con los insectos que tenían a una reina, con obreros, guerreros y soldados que habitaban en árboles y nidos.

Un día la hechicera humana le dijo al general paladín que el líder dragon se alió con el faraón, y que con bestias adiestradas atacaban a los pueblos y ciudades.

Para eso envió a dos hermanos exploradores, necesitaron la ayuda de la reina elfo para enviar a un explorador, lo mismo hizo la reina felina y asi partieron a buscar el reino del mal.

Pero el camino no era fácil recorrerlo porque habitaban bestias, dragones y criaturas místicas que atacaban a los que pasaban.

En un campamento, conocieron a un grupo de guerreros, un samurai los recibió, también dos bárbaros y un pirata, que vigilaban por dos lagartos que uno era un vengador y un caza recompensas.

También a una comunidad de hechiceros como una reina nereida y su hermana, un archimalo y un genio, por que dos brujas iban por ahí, hechizando a los pasajeros.

Llegaron a la tierra donde tuvieron dificultades con la quimera que lanzaba llamas, también con la criatura del pantano, cuando iban a ser devorados, vinieron el gran león, el hombre lobo, el Garuda y el gran halcón, los dos primeros eliminaron al pantanoso y los exploradores eliminaron a la quimera.

Luego las bestias lo llevaron a las altas colinas donde había grandes árboles, la reina arpía les envió al unicornio alado y a Pegaso para que los acompañen en el viaje.

Descendieron por la ciudad de las luces, el dragon dorado vigilaba, pero el arcángel los llevo junto con un hada y una duendecilla alada a los grandes héroes, para que con ellos puedan pasar por un peligroso camino.

En la costa, conversaron con la reina sirena, el triton y su hija, tenían problemas con el Kraken, el Cangro y el Leviatán. Usando a Pegaso y al unicornio lograron espantar a los monstruos y asi seguir con su camino.

Las dos brujas, el caza recompensas, el vengador y una bestia felina traidora le contaron al Oráculo lo que sucedía, pero el rey dragon ya sabia lo que pasaba, por que podía ver el presente.

En una tierra montañosa había dinosaurios que como el terodáctilo, uno que vivía en el agua, uno carnívoro y el otro acorazado. Corrían de esos gigantes reptiles come-hombres, el que volaba era muy difícil de dominar, pero el elfo y el felino le hincaron las alas, el humano lo mato, pero los dos carnívoros iban a devorarlos, hasta que vinieron los que eran herbívoros y pudieron interceptarlos, y mientras peleaban huyeron.

En un mundo muy frío donde había mucha nieve por todos lados, había dragones blancos que volaban, pero tuvieron dificultades con el demonio, el golem, el yeti y el guardián. Esas criaturas fantásticas iban a matarlos, por las bajas temperaturas era difícil correr, pero afortunadamente lograron llamar a los dragones, los guerreros y hechiceros eliminaron a los tres, pero al demonio no, ya cuando el explorador humano lo elimino.

Otras dificultades fue en el mundo insecto donde había muchos árboles con panales y nidos, los guardianes y obreros los descubrieron y se los llevaron ante la reina, intentaron hablar sobre la liberación, pero no hubo ningún perdón y fueron condenados a trabajar forzadamente, eran vigilados por espías, hasta que el elfo y el felino los liberaron, se enfrentaron a guerreros y al campeón, burlaron a los guardias y consiguieron huir.

Al salir tuvieron problemas con los vegetales, se enfrentaron a dos cactus, árboles que caminaban y a espinas voladoras, el gladiador era muy feroz, aunque los bárbaros lo noquearon de una, asi poder huir.

Estaban en un mundo de rocas y tierras, ahí algo se movió, era un enorme golem de mármol, también dos demonios, uno aguamarina y el otro esmeralda, eran muy duros de golpear, el gigante los iba a aplastar hasta que vinieron dos águilas de cristal y diamante, junto a un tigre de lava. De lejos se veía una tierra oscura, llena de nieblas, el oráculo lo veía todo y tenia un plan que se haría realidad.

Estaba las tierras místicas y de la oscuridad, el faraón estaba comunicado con el rey dragon por telepatía, la momia vio a los intrusos y estaba junto a un minotauro, una esfinge, a Cancerbero, dos hidras, un ave acorazada y un cuervo demonio.

Ellos estaban en relación con el mal, enviaron a un engendro de fuego y de un ojo, como era difícil luchar contra el demonio, por que si lo tocaban se quemarían, pero afortunadamente vinieron la reina nereida y su hermana, con su hechizo de agua lo apagaron y murió.

Pero junto al faraón estaban el general de los orcos, su capitán, el dragon Leyenda, la gárgola, el insecto campeón y algunos soldados, les dijeron que la reina de los elfos de secuestrada, su hermana lo había dicho, pero los valientes iban a ir al castillo a salvar a la reina y acabar con el reinado del mal.

Junto con los humanos, felinos, los elfos, los del aire, los acuáticos y sus aliados, se dirigían al castillo donde estaban el oráculo, el vampiro, la reina insecto, el general orco, el faraón y sus malvados secuaces estaban listos para defenderse.

En la entrada mataron a algunos traidores como la bestia felina, los monstruos acuáticos, el caza recompensas, el vengador, hasta las dos brujas. El rey dragon iba a sacrificar a la reina para aumentar más su poder.

Los reyes y líderes se estaban preparando para la batalla, estaban la bestia dragon, la gárgola, el zombi, el obrero, las esfinges, las hidras y el cuervo demonio. Junto a algunas bestias haladas, lograron darle muerte.

El héroe humano escalo y encontró al dragon, junto a su hermano explorador, el paladín y el felino más fuerte llegaron a donde estaban los líderes. Mientras que los generales enviaron a los soldados y guerreros, asi comenzó la batalla.

Los más buenos y valientes hacían caer al ejército del mal, muchos trolls, orcos, mercenarios, guardianes y hasta hechiceros perecían en combate.

El paladín se lanzo contra el general orco y su capitán, a Leyenda el dragon, el minotauro, el insecto campeón, y hasta la momia ancestral, gracias a su destreza logro darle muerte.

La reina ayudaba al humano contra el oráculo, el vampiro y el faraón, la reina insecto murió, pero la reina elfo venció al sediento de sangre y a la momia, quitándoles la inmortalidad, ahí mueren. Como el rey dragon se transforma es difícil pelear, pero con la ayuda de su amor pelea y lo mata.

La batalla termina, el bien triunfa sobre el mal, el héroe humano se casa con la reina elfo, por que la ama.

Asi el humano se casa con la reina, junto con este casamiento, la paz reina en las tierras mágicas.

Fin


End file.
